


The Best Halloween Ever

by JsPrincess



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Family, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Halloween, No Smut, Sleepovers, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsPrincess/pseuds/JsPrincess
Summary: With Most of SAMCRO in jail, the brothers on the outside decide to throw a party for everyone, instead of risking safety. Gemma hosts because she's still on house arrest. This is a look at Tara's day.





	The Best Halloween Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I am so ready for Halloween, and thinkig of cute little Abel in costumes just makes me smile.

She’s four months pregnant , Abel just started walking on his own, Jax is in prison and Gemma is on house arrest. What a great start to the holiday season. 

Tarq flipped through the rack of Halloween costumes at the department store in Lodi as Chibs held Abel’s hand and walked him in circles through the aisle, keeping him busy so that she actually had time to look. Tara found an adorable little pirate outfit that would fit Abel perfectly. She dropped it in her basket and headed toward the end of the aisle where Chins and Abel were looking at the plastic candy buckets. 

“Pick one Abel,” she said as she neared them.

Abel jumped at a neon green jack o lantern bucket, so Chibs pulled it off the shelf and handed it to him. The toddler squealed with delight. 

Tara picked up a headband with devil horns and was about to call it a day, when Chibs pulled a t-shirt from the rack and held it up. She couldn't help but laugh and motioned for him to put it in the basket. 

They headed to the cash register and she paid for their purchases, surprised that it had been so easy since she’d procrastinated until the morning of Halloween, to get Abel a costume. 

Chibs escorted them back home, where Kozik was waiting to take over watch duty, or babysitting, as Tara called it. Tara took Abel inside and put him down for his afternoon nap, and when Kozik came inside and locked all the doors, she decided to take a nap too. 

She awoke later and realized it was five o’clock and rushed to Abel’s room in a panic. She was relieved to find Phil, one of the new prospects, sitting in the floor playing blocks with her son. 

“Sorry Tara, I didn't mean to scare you. Koz said you needed some rest before Tonight, so I got Abel when he woke up,” the big man explained sheepishly.

Tara assured him that it was fine, and left the two to continue playing while she fixed her hair and makeup, and changed into her new shirt. 

She came back to the playroom with Abel’s costume in her hands and when she held it up, Abel clapped with joy and held his arms up to be picked up. She picked him up and sat him on the changing table, putting him in a fresh diaper before slipping him into his costume. 

Once he was in his little short britches, blue and white striped shirt, red bandana and buckle booties, Tara stood in in the floor beside her and took his picture. “Daddy will love this,” she told him. They headed for the front door where they were met by Kozik and Opie, who had stopped by on his way to Gemma’s party, to see if she needed anything. 

“Hey there matey,” Opie said as he picked up Abel and tickled his tummy. Abel giggled as Opie kept tickling him as he carried Abel to Tara’s SUV and buckled him in. “See you at Grandma’s buddy,” the big biker said, as he closed the door. 

“Bye bye,” could be heard from inside the SUV. 

Opie and Kozik mounted their bikes are Tara slid into the drivers seat. Opie took off first, with Koz pulling out right behind Tara. They escorted her the entire way to Gemma’s house and before she could even Turn off the ignition, Opie was standing by the backdoor, waiting to carry her little Pirate inside for her. “Thank you Opie,” she said with a smile.

The entire club, minus the guys in prison, was there. Opie’s kids were in the backyard with a few kids of the crow eaters and porn stars. Gemma must have been bored if she’d included porn stars and croweaters in a family event.

Tara made her way to the kitchen where Opie was showing off Abel, and everyone was cooing over him. Abel was eating up the attention, but the croweaters perfume was choking her, so she knew it was too much for Abel. “Hey Ope, take him outside to play with the other kids before it gets dark,” she suggested, attempting to be diplomatic, .

Thankfully, Opie got the hint, grabbed a beer and took Abel out the kitchen door and into the yard, where squeals and giggles could be heard. Tara watched through the screen door as Ellie Winston ran up to her father and took Abel from him. She sat him down on the ground and held his hand as he toddled around, chasing after some of the other kids.

Soon, Gemma called everyone in for dinner and they filled the dining room to capacity. Tara fed Abel from her plate, and he loved Gemma’s mashed potatoes with cheese and bacon. 

After dinner was finished and the table had been cleared, Gemma sent one of the prospects out back with small glowing pumpkins filled with candy, coins and small toys. While the prospect hid the pumpkins, Gemma handed out glow sticks to all the children who were old enough to go out in the dark, and showed them how to make them glow. 

The prospect knocked on the door, and Opie, Phil and Kozik went outside to watch over the kids, just in case. It had been decided that with most of the guys inside, it wasn't safe for the kids to do traditional trick or treating, or even a Halloween carnival at Teller-Morrow, so Gemma had organized the party instead. 

Tara held Abel beside the window and he clapped and ooohhhed at the glow sticks bobbing along the yard. Gemma came over to them and kissed Abel’s little cheek and stuck a dumdum sucker in his mouth. Tara didn't bother to protest, even though she wanted to. Gemma had the biggest grandma’s perogative of anyone in the world, and a sucker wasnt worth battling over. She’d just keep an eye on him and take the stick away when the time came.

Abel smacked on the sucker and clapped his hands. “Num, num, num,” he babbled.

It wasn't long after the sucker was finished and Tara had taken away the stick, that Abel had started rubbig his eyes. It was only 7:30, and since Kenny and Ellie were havig a sleepover at her house, she didnt want to end their nigt early. Instead, she headed to the den and snuggled into Clay’s rocking recliner, and rocked her sleepy little pirate.

Over an hour later, Opie poked his head in the room and asked if she was ready to go. She nodded and held a finger to her lips. They made their way to the front door where the party had thinned out, and the Winston kids were hugging Gemma and thanking her for the awesome party. Gemma leaned over and softly kissed Abel’s head. 

“Thanks for the party Gem, everyone had a blast,” Tara said. 

“Anything for the family,” Gemma said, giving Tara a one armed hug. 

Tara followed Opie to her car where Kenny and Ellie climbed in, while she buckled Abel. Opie was her overnight guard tonight, so Tara had suggested that Kenny and Ellie sleep over too, so they could spend time with their father. 

Opie led the way back to the house, while two other members that she didn't see, followed them. When they pulled in the driveway, the other two kept going. V-Lin was waiting by the front door, and assured them that another prospect was in the back, and that there had been no sign of trouble all night. 

Tara unlocked the door and everyone filed inaide. “I’m going to put Abel in bed with me tonight, and the futon in his room is free. Opie, if you all want to sleep out here, feel free to bring the futon mattress out here for the kids. You guys make yourselves at home, pick out a movie and I'll make some popcorn after I get Abel to bed,” she told them.

Ellie and Kenny looked at each other and grinned. Uncle Jax and Aunt Tara had the biggest movie collection ever. They ran to the DVD case and started bickering over the movies. 

By the time Tara made it back downstairs, the kids had put in The Land Before Time, and had their bags of candy spread out in front of them, trading it back and forth. It appeared that Kenny had all the M&Ms, while Ellie had all the Skittles and Tootsie Rolls.”Good choices Ellie,” Tara called across the room as she brought in the popcorn and settled on the couch, across from Opie. 

“Did everyone enjoy Halloween?” Opie asked. 

“It was the best Halloween ever!” Ellie and Kenny said together.


End file.
